Nethy's Worst Nightmare
by South Park Firefly
Summary: REUPLOAD! Netherlands' worst nightmare is being topped by Belgium as a boy. RATED MA Pairings listed inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so before you read on I would like to tell you a little bit how this is funny.**

**Well the way I see Netherlands is that he is very against gays on him. So he doesn't mind people being gay but as long as they are gay to other people and not him. To him "Gay" is what happens to other people which is why he fell in love with a girl. Belgium.**

**So in this story her becoming a boy is his worst nightmare. He might have overlooked it if it was him topping but Belgium topping scares the crap out of him.**

**Warning: Smut, yaoi, swearing **

**By the way Netherlands' name is Eberrich and Belgium's is Femke because they have no canon names.**

Nethy's Worst Nightmare

Part one: Operation Yaoi

Belgium opened her door curiously to see a package on the floor, picking it up she saw it had a kitty paw print on the front "Ooh~ Is it a cat? Did Netherlands buy me a new cat?" She tore off the wrapping to see a small pink box. "Hm? No cat then. Meanie pants." She muttered walking into the kitchen.

Netherlands was currently outside the kitchen smoking his pipe as he tended to the tulips. She opened the box smiling her ever so cute kitty smile "Hm~ I wonder what's in here~" she took out a small bottle that was shaped like a vial "Oh~ Is it perfume?" she pulled the small crystal stopper out and sniffed the pink liquid. It smelt faintly of strawberries and something else. It reminded her of Netherlands. She blinked and looked at a piece of paper with "READ ME!" in capitals on.

Opening it she was greeted with glitter sprinkling down over her dress "_Make his dreams come true with this special drink. A 48 hour potion of pure fun~" _

"Oh? Will they make my boobies bigger?" she asked curiously looking down at her chest. "My boobs are okay…" She pouted a little but drank it anyway. It tasted of cherries and how she would imagine the tulips would taste. Well actually she did know what they tasted like she ate one when she was a child because she was curious.

She looked at the paper again "_It will work the morning after you take the potion and the effects will last 48 hours from there."_

"Okay then." She said smiling happily.

Netherlands walked inside and looked at the box "Now what have you brought?"

"Nothing I found it outside. It was some drink." She smiled.

"You didn't drink it though right?" Netherlands asked raising an eyebrow.

Belgium gave him naughty child look "No…"

"Liar. Why did you do that?" Netherlands sighed. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Jeez sorry dad I'm fine!" She pouted.

Netherlands shook his head "Man you're an idiot sometimes."

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

**XxX**

Belgium yawned and stretched lazily she blinked her body felt weirder…her chest felt flatter. She grabbed her chest and her face paled "I-it took my boobs!" She yelped as she closed her legs and she felt pain. "O-ow! What the hell?" She froze and clamped a hand to her mouth "Wh-why is my voice deeper…not much I have to admit…but still deeper!" She cupped between her legs and let off a shrill scream that made Netherlands sit bolt upright.

"Wh-what?! What the fu-Gah! What the fuck?! Who are you get out my bed!" he yelped falling out of his bed in shock at the sight of a cute boy with large green eyes and fluffy honey blonde hair.

Belgium pouted "Eberrich! It's me you meanie!"

Netherlands blinked "I…I have to lay off the weed…"

Belgium dived out of bed and looked at the mirror "Oh my God…I'm a boy!"

"So…that is you Femke?" Netherlands blinked.

"Of course it is!" Belgium pouted. He pulled up his nightdress "Look I have a penis…I need to pee! Help me Eber!"

Netherlands covered his eyes "Gah! Put your dress down! Dear God I do not wanna look at another man's wang."

Belgium let the dress drop and sighed "tell me how to pee!"

"Standing up!" Netherlands said looking up a little to make sure it was down.

"Yes but then what…"

"You…hold yourself…look I need a piss so come with me." Netherlands sighed grabbing the other's hand.

Eventually Belgium came out "I think I got most of it in the toilet…but I peed on my nightie…"

Netherlands sighed "Then just get dressed."

Belgium stripped happily and Netherlands covered his face again groaning "For God's sake…"

Belgium pouted and looked at her clothes "What do I wear?" he pulled on his underwear "I'm too broad for a bra…"

Netherlands yelped "You are NOT wearing women's clothes as a guy!"

"Why will you get turned on?" Belgium smirked.

"No! No way in hell!" Netherlands ran out the room "Tell me when you're done."

Belgium folded his arms "He's so mean." He pulled on one of Netherlands' shirts and yanked on a pair of his smallest jeans "Waaah I'm still short and small as a man!"

Netherlands sighed "Why me…"

Belgium dashed out "I'm done~ Look! Don't I look cute?" he waved the sleeves that hung over his hands like how China's did but on the short fluffy headed male he just looked so cute. Netherlands' eye twitched a little he was torn between wanting to hug and just screw the hell out of the cute boy who was so much like his female self and be disgusted at that thought. Belgium giggled cutely and skipped off downstairs "Waffle time!"

Netherlands groaned and dashed in their bedroom. After he had yanked on his clothes and put Belgium's nightie in the wash he walked downstairs, he hoped it was all a horrible dream and singing happily in the kitchen would be his sister and lover not…his lover and…brother…he guessed she was now. But as soon as he entered the kitchen he was met with the cute boy who looked over smiling a familiar cute kitty smile. "Waffles will be ready soon~"

He nodded and slid in the chair "So…you're still a boy huh?"

Belgium nodded "Uh huh!" he smiled then looked down shyly "Do you erm…still love me like this?"

Netherlands sighed "Honestly?"

The younger held his breath expectantly "Y-yes?"

"Yeah I do…" Netherlands said looking into the familiar green eyes "I mean…I love you and you're still so frickin' cute but you're a boy that's the only thing that's fucking with me at the moment."

Belgium smiled "Talking of fucking~ what does it feel like?" he asked curiously.

"H-huh?" Netherlands blushed "I-I'm not telling you that!"

Belgium pouted "Why not? When you have sex with me you often ask me what I feel like and besides I want to experience it all! It's only fair it lasts for 48 hours…"

Netherlands rolled his eyes "So go masturbate but don't expect me to be a part of it."

"You're so mean!" Belgium pouted, "Fine I will and I might go seek out a single country to have sex with! Like…France or someone."

Netherlands glared at him "Don't you dare."

Belgium smiled "Or maybe I can have a threesome with Spain and Roma~"

Netherlands glared at him more "No."

Belgium looked down "I want to know what it feels like…" he looked up cutely "Please?"

Netherlands snorted "No! I bet if I drank the rest of that potion there would be no way in hell you would do stuff to me."

Belgium looked up through his eyelashes "I could if you wanted me to."

Netherlands grabbed the vial "You won't and I will prove it." He chugged it down "Now when will this shit kick in?"

"Tomorrow morning~ so I get today all to myself right? Right?" Belgium asked pouncing on him "Pleaaase!"

Netherlands blinked "What do you mean?"

"I mean I get sex right?" he smiled cutely at him.

Netherlands shook his head "No way."

Belgium looked at him "You don't love me…"

"Of course I do." Netherlands sighed.

"Then you would see past the boy and see that I am still me!" Tears filled his eyes "Did you only go with me because I was an available woman? Not because you loved me at all?"

Netherlands ran his hand through his hair "That's not true! I do love you! I do!"

"Then please let me do stuff! Let me do this! It's for one day only I wanna know what it feels like."

Netherlands swallowed; he couldn't help it he was weakening to the cute boy's charm. "Fine!"

Belgium leapt in the hair "Yay I'm so happy!" he danced off happily in a way that he would have done as a female he followed the cute boy sighing. He looked in the bedroom to see him looking in the mirror curiously. "I can't remember but did you used to look like this?" he poked his cheek and stuck his tongue out at his reflection.

"No my cheeks weren't as fat as yours." Netherlands shrugged.

Belgium looked at him in shock "Fat?"

"In a good way! It's cute." Netherlands protested.

Belgium smiled and grabbed his hair and started to spike it up "Look I am you Big Brother~" he bounced on the bed.

"What have I said about calling me that!" Netherlands growled leaping onto the bed too "Hey get back here!"

Belgium giggled and let go of his hair so it flopped down again and wrapped his arms around Netherlands, he pressed his lips to his roughly. Netherlands pushed him back "Wh-what the hell?"

"Well we have to kiss silly." Belgium smiled cutely.

Netherlands sighed and nodded "Yeah true…" he closed his eyes and grabbed Belgium's face to roughly kiss him. Belgium blinked a little in shock of what he was doing but he liked it of course so he kissed him back happily.

Netherlands pushed his tongue into the younger's mouth, his hands roamed over Belgium's chest expecting breasts. His lips tasted the same his body was still soft despite being a boy. He caressed small nipples under the shirt; a small moan came from the younger male. Netherlands broke the kiss slowly a little saliva connecting them. "N-nyaa~" Belgium moaned softly "D-don't stop…"

Netherlands blushed and sat down on the bed "Fuck!" he fell onto his back and covered his face with his hand "Why?!"

Belgium looked down and placed his foot on Netherlands' groin. Netherlands froze as he felt the foot rub his steadily growing bulge "You're getting excited." He purred softly.

Netherlands peered through his fingers at the oh so familiar nation. "N-no I'm not."

"Liar~" Belgium grinned. He dashed off into the wardrobe grabbed something red then sped off to the bathroom. Netherlands blinked; he sat up confused and half hard. He sighed if he closed his eyes it was as if he was with the female he loved again.

Belgium came back a little shy "D-do I look okay?" he was wearing stockings and a garter belt. He wore lacy red panties and a red corset with lace tie at the front.

Netherlands looked at him in shock "Well…you're missing the right…you know to fill it…but besides that yeah…"

Belgium smiled and dived on the bed "Yay! So~ can I have a blowjob?"

"No! No nono!" Netherlands shook his head "No! I don't do blowjobs unless it's me getting one!"

Belgium pouted and pawed at Netherland's groin "Please? I give you one." He unzipped him "See? You're so hard already." Netherlands swallowed and shook his head.

"No."

Belgium gave him the full blown cute kitty eyes. Netherlands could feel himself weakening again. "Please?"

"F-fine…" he muttered. "Lie down."

Belgium smiled and laid down, he gave off a cute giggle and looked at him cutely. Netherlands stripped and threw the shirt at him so it covered his face. "Noo!" Belgium whined pulling it off. "That's so mean."

Netherlands rolled his eyes and knelt on the bed, slowly he reached out under the small panties and pulled Belgium free "Dammit…it's soft…a-and I mean by texture not you know limp."

Belgium smiled cutely "What does it feel like?"

"To be honest…velvety…like your tits were." Netherlands muttered.

Belgium giggled "I see."

Netherlands stroked him slowly his cheeks heating up "I don't like the idea that I have a dick in my hand…" he muttered.

Belgium moaned softly "Nyaa so good~"

Netherlands closed his eyes and kept on stroking he just focused on Belgium's moans they weren't that much different from when he was a female. Belgium panted "P-please don't stop." Netherlands sighed feeling Belgium become very hard in his hand.

"Okay now what?"

"S-suck me." He whined "Please?" he gave him a pleading look.

Netherlands sighed and licked him slowly, he kept his eyes closed as he did it but he couldn't do it. "I-I can't!"

"Eberrich…please." Belgium begged. "Please…it's just once…we're running out of time…"

Netherlands swallowed and licked again his cheeks flushing. He kept on licking until he got to the tip where he pulled off a small string of precome connected to his tongue. "Yuck! You're close already?"

"I'm a virgin. Don't be mean." Belgium pouted.

Netherlands sighed and sucked the tip a little, his eyebrows creased in concentration on mainly not gagging. Belgium moaned and sat up "Th-this is so good! N-no wonder you like them so much! C-can you push it in deeper?"

Netherlands groaned inwardly and moved his head down more his hand tightening its grip on poor Belgium's virgin member. "O-ow! You're gripping too tight!"

Netherlands loosened his grip and looked up "Shut up whining for God's sake do you want this or not?"

"I do…" he mumbled.

"Good. Then shut it." Netherlands returned to sucking him lightly.

Belgium panted softly, it felt so good! Especially when Netherlands went down further on him and his throat kept closing a little, he arched his back he wasn't going to last he knew it. Suddenly he came filling Netherlands' mouth. Netherlands yanked off him coughing and gagging; come ran down his chin and sprayed onto the bed sheets. "Nethy…I changed the covers last night." Belgium pouted.

Netherlands' glared at him "Sh-shut up! Why didn't you warn me!" he spat out more come "Goddammit that's disgusting!"

Belgium looked sad "I don't taste good?"

"No! That will never taste good!" Netherlands wiped his mouth on the covers "Why the hell do you women do it?"

"Huh? Well because we know it feels good to the man silly and plus the men often ask for one." Belgium smiled.

"I am never asking you for one again." He muttered.

Belgium pouted "Don't be like that! I like how you taste~ it's all manly and stuffs." He giggled and sat up "We can't have that…you've gone soft…"

Netherlands looked down "Yeah well…"

"Well nothing! Lie back!"

Netherlands sighed and did so. Belgium smiled and wriggled into position, he licked him slowly and expertly he had done this to Netherlands for so long. He knew what made the man tick and what pushed him over the edge. He teased the underside with his tongue knowing that right now Netherlands' blood was pooling down into his groin. Netherlands let out a small groan. Belgium giggled and moved his tongue up to the head to tease it with his tongue also, then he sucked lightly. He never could fit all of him down his throat but he knew he could at least go half way and sometimes that was enough for Netherlands. He popped off him when he felt him hard and eager. "Okay that's done~ now to get you all prepared."

"Prepared….? Prepared for what?" Netherlands blinked.

"Me silly I want to top you!"

"No! No nonononono! I REFUSE to be topped by a guy especially one in stockings!" Netherlands yelled "No way!"

Belgium pouted "Please? I know you will like it."

Netherlands shook his head "There is no way in hell I will!"

"B-but I will be taking your virginity it's all I ever wanted…" His eyes started to fill with tears "A-and you will be taking mine…n-not Spain this time! You!"

Netherlands sighed then groaned in annoyance "You know I fucking want that…"

"I do know that." Belgium nodded "So please let me do it! Please!"

Netherlands sighed "You know if I top I will take your virginity then."

"Yes but I won't have yours and besides this mister is too big to fit in my wittle butt~" Belgium smiled as he nuzzled Netherlands' member.

Netherlands groaned again "Don't say it like that…"

"Why does it turn you on?" he purred softly.

"You know it fucking does." Netherlands muttered.

Belgium giggled and looked curious "Oh…do we have lube? Wait! Hold on!" he danced off. Netherlands blinked curiously. Soon enough the little male came back holding a tub of honey "Hm~ you will like this~" he opened the jar and stuck his fingers in the honey. "Open your legs."

"…no…you are NOT lubing me up with honey…"

"Please? I don't have anything else!" Belgium pouted "Please Eber!"

"Oh come on! Surely you have something! Like…I dunno hand cream or something honey is just gross!" Netherlands sighed.

"But it's sweet~" Belgium stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked the honey off making cute moany noises.

Netherlands blushed and yanked his hand out of his mouth "Stop it. Go wash your hands and get some hand cream."

"Fine." Belgium pouted walking off to the bathroom.

Netherlands sighed and put the cap back on the jar, he laid back and waited he couldn't believe he was doing this…

Belgium came back happily "I'm baaack~" he grabbed the hand cream and poured it on his hands. Smiling curiously he stroked Netherlands' entrance lightly, Netherlands tensed up. "You have to relax or it will hurt…Spain told me that."

Netherlands looked up "He…has been in your ass?"

"No! No don't be silly no one has!" Belgium smiled "My ass if for no one not even me."

Netherlands raised an eyebrow "…what?"

"Shut up you know what I mean." Belgium blushed.

Netherlands sighed "Just get this over with…"

Belgium pouted "I want you to enjoy it as well or it will feel like I'm raping you." He pounced on Netherlands' chest and suckled his nipple lightly making the Elder gasp and moan.

"D-dammit." He muttered.

Belgium giggled and suckled on his nipple some more, he knew he liked it he just pretended he didn't because he was worried it made him seem gay if he did admit he liked having his nipples touched. He smiled and suckled more making the Dutch groan and bite his lip "F-fuck." Thinking this was the perfect opportunity he slipped his finger inside. Netherlands' eyes widened in shock "F-fuck! Wh-what the hell?!"

Belgium released his nipple "Shush I need to prepare you remember."

Netherlands sighed and closed his eyes again "F-fine…"

Belgium smiled cheerfully and moved his finger in deeper. Netherlands hissed slightly in pain. "F-fuck!"

Belgium looked up "Is it hurting? You have to tell me! I promise I will stop!"

Netherlands thought a little, the way out of having his manliness taken by a cute so…so ukeish male was to say it hurt too much…but then again…his pride would be destroyed by being wimpish and saying it hurt… "Just keep going I'm fine." He muttered.

Belgium smiled and pushed in a second "Gah! FUCK!" Netherlands yelped.

Belgium looked up in shock "Did that hurt?" he asked innocently and a little worried.

"N-no…just…keep going." Netherlands muttered. He kept his eyes squeezed shut why the hell were they betraying him and making tiny tears form. He swallowed. Shit why the hell did it hurt him so much? Was it because he was a virgin…there anyway…?

Belgium smiled and moved his fingers happily, he was gentle of course he didn't want to hurt his lover. Slowly he opened his fingers spreading Netherlands wide. "Oh~ I did it~ I opened you up." He giggled.

Netherlands hid his face in his hands "Stupid shit, don't say things like that!"

Belgium smiled and moved his fingers around more, he was curious about that one spot he had heard about…pushing his fingers in deeply Netherlands arched up off the bed yelling profanities. "Fuck fuck fuck!"

"Oh! I found it! I found it!" Belgium smiled cheerfully, he rubbed the spot making Netherlands grit his teeth and groan through them. He opened his eyes and a tear slid down his face.

"Y-you bastard…" he muttered.

Belgium blinked "Am I hurting you? I was told this feels good."

"That's why you're a bastard! You say that in such a cute fucking way and look so damn cute!" he yelled "When the actual truth is I fucking love it and I don't want to!" he grabbed the pillow and shoved it over his face.

Belgium giggled "I see. You're so cute Nethy~"

"Don't call me that!" he mumbled.

Belgium blinked "You know what I think…I think~ that Little Roma takes after you." He giggled again "You're being like him right now~"

Netherlands pulled the pillow off his face and glared at him "That's a lie." He smacked the pillow off Belgium's head making him yelp.

"Hey! That's mean." He pouted.

Netherlands rolled his eyes "N-no it isn't."

Belgium giggled and pulled his fingers out "I have an idea!" he leapt into the wardrobe again and pulled out a small red box. Opening it he pulled out a smooth gold vibrator "This will feel good I promise."

"N-no it won't!" Netherlands blushed heavily.

Belgium smiled and squirted the hand cream on it then made sure it was covered before teasing Netherlands' entrance with it "You will like it I promise." He smiled cutely before pushing it in. Netherlands yelped again.

"Shit!" he gritted his teeth. Curse the damn girl turned boy for being so damn cute when he said that! He looked at Belgium who smiled and kissed his member

"Shush you will like it." He moved the toy slowly and gently suckled on the hard member to make it even harder "My poor Lover~"

Netherlands blushed a little "Wh-what are you doing…?"

"Making you nice and hard for me so that you can enjoy it." He purred softly as he moved the toy in and out slowly. Netherlands bit his lip, as his body started to relax he realised the feeling of the intrusion wasn't unpleasant. Small grunts fell from his parted lips as the little Belgium male moved it in deeper and a little faster "You're liking it now right?" He swallowed and looked away. "You can be honest with me." Belgium smiled "Please?"

Netherlands nodded a little "It's…okay."

Belgium smiled "Yay!" he cheered happily as he moved the toy in a little harder hitting Netherlands sweet spot deep inside.

"Gah! Fuck!" he yelled.

Belgium giggled and turned the toy on "There we go. It feels so good!"

Netherlands bit his lip as the vibrations went through him "F-fuck!"

Belgium licked his member "It's good huh?"

"A-a little…" he mumbled. His cheeks heated softly as the vibrations were stronger "F-fuck…"

Belgium pressed the toy deep into Netherlands' spot and watched a bead of precome ooze out of Netherlands' member and slide down the head; he watched it slip down curiously before licking it making the Elder gasp in shock. "I think it's time for me to go in now~" he said softly.

Netherlands swallowed a little "Wh-what?"

"Don't worry." Belgium gave him a cute kitty smile and looked curious "So…how do I do this?"

"Oh for God's sake!" Netherlands grabbed the cream and squirted it in his hand, he grabbed Belgium's need and rubbed the cream all over it making Belgium moan in ecstasy.

"O-oh God! I-it's so goood~" He arched his back his hands gripping Netherlands' arm needily.

Netherlands rolled his eyes "Man you can tell you're a virgin. No self-control at all. You're such a kid." He muttered as he laid back. "Now just line yourself up and push in."

Belgium nodded and lined himself up shyly then pushed in hard making Netherlands hiss and cry out "FUCK! Slowly you dumb fuck!"

Belgium looked at him with sad eyes "I-I'm sorry…"

Netherlands swallowed "No I-I didn't mean what I said…it hurt a little that's all…just be slower next time…"

Belgium sniffed "N-no I'm stupid! I-I was too eager! I-I'm sorry I'm a horrible person!"

Netherlands grabbed him around the back of the head and yanked him down into a kiss cutting off his small rant. Belgium blushed and kissed him back eagerly. Belgium whined softly and started to move making Netherlands gasp in the kiss but he continued to persevere to prove his love for Belgium whether she be male or female. Belgium broke the kiss moaning softly, Netherlands was so tight around his member and he felt just too good. "N-nyaa! E-Eber! It's so good!"

Netherlands groaned his eyes watering with the pain and the slight pleasure "F-fuck." He hissed.

Belgium bit his neck lightly "I-I love you." He murmured.

"I-I love you too." Netherlands muttered, he cried out as Belgium struck the spot down deep. "F-fuck!"

"Y-you're so tight." Belgium panted "It feels so gooood~"

Netherlands's eyes roamed over the smaller male curiously, his body was still soft and girlish despite being a boy. His small pink nipples were perked up with excitement, tears of pleasure rolled down his soft chubby cheeks and his soft honey blonde hair fell into his emerald eyes. The boy's hips were rounded and still feminine, his legs were long and plump like a female's he didn't even dare look between the male's legs at the object invading him at such a hard pace.

Netherlands looked back up at him his eyes filling again "Fuck…dammit…" he yanked the smaller down into another kiss. Belgium yelped slightly but kissed him back happily. He slipped his tongue inside his Big Brother's mouth and tried to dominate him but Netherlands pushed his own tongue into his forcing him back and he completely dominated the smaller male. Belgium whined cutely as their tongues danced erotically in a way that only one man can dominate another. Belgium felt his stomach tense up, this was it he was going to release a second time as a male. He pulled out of the kiss to cry out as he came hard in the older male who gritted his teeth as he was filled. Belgium panted softly as he pulled out and held Netherlands' member and stroked him. Once he had caught his breath he took him into his mouth and sucked expertly.

Netherlands groaned feeling his release inside the younger's mouth. Belgium swallowed it all and sat up smiling. "I loved that~" he laid down and cuddled Netherlands "Thank you Big Brother~"

"What have I said?" Netherlands scowled pouncing on him "Don't call me that!"

Belgium giggled and wriggled under his tickling torment "I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

**AN: There we go~ The next one will feature Hetero. Also it will be up pretty soon!**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Prease review **

**Arigatou~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: second one~ **

**This one features Hetero.**

**Warning: Smut, swearing and a lot of boobie talk.**

Nethy's Worst Nightmare

Part 2: Hetero reversed

Belgium yawned happily and woke up to a beautiful woman lying next to him on her side. She had soft honey blonde hair covering her face, long eyelashes rested on her cheeks; she had a slender shaped face. Her eyebrows delicately arched over her eyes in a look of peace. Belgium swallowed and lifted the sheets slowly to see large breasts resting on the bed. "Dammit…" Belgium pouted. "When I'm a dude he has a dick bigger than me but when he's a woman he has bigger boobs! How is that fair?"

She definitely looked mature like Belgium's older sister. He poked Netherlands' breast curiously. Netherlands frowned in her sleep and placed her hand on her breast. Belgium giggled and shuffled down the bed, he slid his hands over her legs curious at the sheer velvetiness of her skin when just mere hours ago they were manly and hairy. He licked her thigh wondering if it would rouse her. But no such luck. Belgium gently slid his hands between Netherlands' legs and opened them slowly to be greeted by a tuft of golden hair circling her sex "Oh! She has more hair then I did…"

Belgium looked up carefully wondering if his Big Sister was still asleep and poked her tummy. It wasn't like his that was soft with a little fat, hers was toned but feminine. Netherlands groaned and rolled over in her sleep, she breathed softly. Belgium popped his head out to see her plump lips were parted slightly; they were a slight red like she was wearing lip stick. Curious Belgium shuffled up and kissed them. Netherlands smiled in her sleep and murmured "Femke…"

"Eber~" Belgium smiled kissing her lips again gently "You're so beautiful…you look like how I always dreamed I would look like…" he sighed "You look so mature and…so glamorous. You could be a beautiful news reporter…" He sighed and pressed his face in Netherlands' breasts "Hm~ soft." He smiled and rubbed his face between her breasts.

"F-Femke…what are you doing?" Netherlands asked. Her voice was husky slightly but had a nice tone to it. "O-oh my God! M-my voice!" her hands flew to her chest "O-oh nuts!" they trailed down across her large hips to between her legs "Shit! Fuck I'm a woman!"

"A beautiful woman." Belgium smiled sitting up "And using language like that is not good for your face or voice."

"Sh-shut up." She darted out the bed and looked in the full length mirror. Her hair glided across her breasts reaching waist length.

"Nyaa your butt! Oh my God! I want to bite it!" Belgium cried out.

Netherlands' cheeks heated up. She turned to the side "Oh my God…I'm…fucking HOT!" she smirked "I would so do me if I saw me walking down the road~" she stuck out her butt and looked over her shoulder at it "Oh God yes! Just look at my ass!"

Belgium pouted "You don't have to rub it in! You said you preferred cute girls to hot girls anyway."

Netherlands' smirked "That was because I had never seen a girl as hot as me."

"GOD you're so big headed!" Belgium folded his arms "Well…you can just marry yourself then!"

Netherlands rolled her eyes "Oh stop being stupid. I love you okay. I would just fuck myself it means nothing."

Belgium gave her a look of disgust "You're horrible!"

Netherlands smiled and walked over to him "Shut up. You're perfect…" her eyes flickered down "And hard."

Belgium closed his legs shyly "N-not true…"

Netherlands smirked coyly "I don't believe that and guess what. Today is my revenge." She pushed him back making him yelp.

"No no! I'm sorry!" Belgium whined.

Netherlands smiled and placed her breasts around his member "You are still so full of life."

Belgium swallowed if Netherlands said he was a naughty boy in her current voice he might just lose it. "I-I am so sorry!"

Netherlands smirked and licked his member a little before massaging him with her large soft breasts. "You really are such a naughty boy."

Belgium cried out and came hard coating Netherlands' breasts and face "So soon?" Netherlands blinked "You really are a virgin still!" she laughed a loud tinkly laugh that was the kind of laugh that sexy female villains had when they were torturing the Hero.

"Y-you're so mean!" Belgium whined. He started to cry "I don't like you as a girl! You're a bully!" he hid his face in the pillow "I hate you!"

Netherlands looked at him sadly "Femke…I didn't mean anything harsh by what I said…I'm sorry." She sighed and leant over him "I love you Femke…" she moved the pillow proving that she was still stronger then Belgium "I always will…I'm really sorry. I-I'll be your best Big Sister...until this potion wears off…and if you still hate me…" Belgium looked up to see tears falling down Netherlands' face "And if you still hate me then I will be just your Big Brother again…I will help you find a man who deserves you."

Belgium looked at her and sobbed all over again "I-I don't want that!" he wound his arms around her "You idiot! I can't love anyone else but you! And I don't WANT you to be my Big Sister or my Big Brother!"

Netherlands blinked, more tears rolling down her face. She wound her arms around him "I love you I never meant to be such a bitch it's just who I am…I guess I'm scared of being hurt…"

"But why?" Belgium sniffed "I love you and I always will. I will never hurt you or leave you!"

Netherlands smiled sadly "I know you never have…except when you wanted independence…but that's understandable." She pulled him into a kiss. Belgium smiled and kissed her back. He pulled away smiling he wiped her face on the already soiled covers.

"You're covered in my stuff."

Netherlands smiled and held his face "I really do love you. Please believe me…"

"I do." Belgium smiled.

Netherlands smiled "Good now I better go wash-"

"No wait!" Belgium grabbed her hand "I want to try having sex again."

"Wh-what?!" Netherlands blinked "Can't you wait? We didn't eat yesterday all we did was fuck and sleep!"

Belgium pouted "Fine…"

Netherlands nodded and walked off to shower. Belgium giggled and snuck in behind her. "Gah! What are you doing in here?! Hey! Put that down! No! Ow! Get off my boobs! Femke! FEMKE!"

**Xxx**

Netherlands sighed her head resting on the table. Belgium was happily chattering to her "I wish I had your body~" he giggled. Netherlands was stuck for clothes so she had to cope with one of her shirts that couldn't do up all the way and one of Belgium's stretchy banded skirts as her arse was too big for her jeans. She looked up her emerald eyes full of annoyance.

"Why? My butt won't fit in clothes. Neither will my tits." She stood up her breasts strained against her shirt and a couple of buttons popped off "Shit! Now I know how Ukraine feels!"

Belgium laughed "Your boobies are so good though!" he leapt up and grabbed them making Netherlands gasp.

"H-hey!" she yelped.

Belgium rubbed her nipples through the thin material. Netherlands cried out her knees going weak. "So that's why you like this when you're a man? Because when you're a woman you're so sensitive!"

Netherlands panted and grabbed his wrists "S-stop it p-please."

Belgium let go smiling "You're so cute~"

Netherlands looked at him through watery eyes "Y-you're an idiot." She slid down onto the floor panting.

Belgium giggled and unbuttoned her shirt "I want to suck them. Can I?"

"Wh-what?" Netherlands' eyes widened as the younger male latched on and started sucking like a hungry infant. "H-hey!" she pushed on him panting again. "N-no stop…"

Belgium smiled and kneaded her other breast as he sucked on her nipple eagerly, Netherlands whined and arched her back "S-stop it!" Belgium ignored her and slipped his hand under her skirts and rubbed her.

"Wow my undies don't cover you much do they?" he smiled.

Netherlands blushed "It's not my fault I have a bigger ass." She muttered.

Belgium smiled and rubbed her sex gently "Wow! You're already wet just by me doing this!"

Netherlands panted softly her cheeks flushed "No it was…from earlier…"

"Oh! You mean when I was playing with your boobies?" Belgium giggled and returned to sucking her nipple. Netherlands cried out arching her back, Belgium found his moment to push a finger in between her petals to rub the inside. Netherlands' eyes widened as she felt it make contact with her clitoris.

"Wh-what is this feeling?" she whimpered "M-my body…I-it's heating up!"

"Uh-huh! It means you want it so much." Belgium smiled "And if I don't touch you, your entrance will start to throb and you will beg for something to fill you."

Netherlands blushed her cheeks heating up "Wh-what?"

Belgium smiled and yanked Netherlands over so her face pressed to the floor and her arse stuck up in the air "Hold on." He giggled as she struggled. "No stay! You will like it I promise." He crawled around to her rear and pulled the panties away from her. "Look! You're so wet."

Netherlands panted softly "P-please don't. A-and when did you get so strong a-all of a sudden!"

Belgium giggled and licked her tasting her sweet nectar on his tongue. "Mmm you taste pretty good!" she licked more making Netherlands gasp and close her eyes. She was wrong she didn't think Belgium would even touch her as a woman but he wouldn't leave her alone. She guessed that Belgium loved her so much he saw past the fact that she was a woman right now. Netherlands cried out as the younger's greedy tongue made its way deep inside her.

"F-Femke! S-stop!" she cried out but the truth was she enjoyed it very much "A-ah!"

Belgium gripped Netherlands' hips and held her still as he moved his tongue more. Netherlands panted as her hands clawed the ground she could feel her stomach tightening "S-something's happening! I-I think I'm going to piss myself! G-get off me please! Please I'm begging you!"

Belgium knew what was actually happening so he kept it up. He moved his hand down to grip Netherlands' breast. Netherlands screamed her pleasure as she came. Belgium sat up his face wet. "Wow! That sound was really nice to hear. Usually you're so silent." He started licking his face like a cat. He even used his fingers to wipe his cheeks then licked them after.

Netherlands blushed heavily "Sh-shut up!...And…d-don't do that!" she panted, her hips fell down onto the floor. She never knew a female climax could be so exhausting. "I-I…I'm so tired."

"Yeah it's hard work coming as a girl." Belgium giggled crawling over to her. "But I'm so hard…" he pointed to the tent in his pants.

Netherlands panted and sat up "O-okay." She unzipped him and wriggled over. "Sh-shall I use my tits again?"

"Yes and don't use that word. Say boobs." Belgium scolded.

Netherlands laughed "But that's such a stupid word."

Belgium pouted "Please?"

"Fine." Netherlands smiled and wrapped her breasts around his member "Are you going to come really early again?"

"No!" Belgium closed his eyes as he felt the soft warmth surround his most sensitive part.

"Good girl." Netherlands whispered as she licked the head of his member.

"I-I am a boy…" he whined "F-for a few more hours anyway."

Netherlands nodded "True." She licked him again and slid her hand down Belgium's leg to his butt "I think you should feel what you forced me to feel last night."

Belgium blushed "Y-you liked it." He moaned as Netherlands' long fingers stroked his cheek while her breasts moved slowly up and down his member. Belgium gripped Netherlands' breasts "O-oh God!" he panted as he thrusted in between the large mounds.

Netherlands moaned louder she didn't think it would feel so good having a thing like that rubbing her breasts but it felt so good. She smiled and moved his hands out the way so she could grip her breasts to move them more up and down Belgium's member hoping to make him come. Biting his lip Belgium reached his limit and came messily all over Netherlands' face again. "A-ah!" she gasped sitting up. The semen dripped down onto her breasts. She blushed lightly "Th-that felt good right?"

Belgium nodded panting heavily "I-it's too good."

Netherlands laughed "I bet." She stood up "Well I better go clean up. Again."

"No wait!" Belgium gripped her skirt "I-I want to put it in you!"

"What? You just came!" Netherlands blinked "You need to rest up before you can come again or it will hurt."

Belgium pouted "Aww you're so mean."

"No I'm a man I know these things." Netherlands said rolling her eyes.

"You're not a man at the minute." Belgium smirked.

Netherlands blushed slightly "Yes I know." She walked off upstairs. Belgium zipped himself away and leapt up to follow her happily.

"Can we have sex later?" he asked happily "Please? I have only a few hours left."

"Fine." Netherlands sighed.

"Yay!" Belgium cheered bouncing happily after her.

**XxX**

Belgium chewed his straw of his drink as he watched Netherlands fix the curtain pole. The pole had fallen down earlier and frightened the hell out of Belgium who was groping Netherlands at the time…Netherlands sighed and flicked her hair out of her eyes beads of sweat ran down her face she cursed the fact that she was a little shorter. And her boobs were becoming a hindrance. She stripped her shirt off ages ago as it was sticking to her and pissing her off due to not be able to raise her arms fully without it catching on her breasts. "Okay that's done." She said finally putting the curtain in place.

Belgium smiled "My strong man." He giggled.

Netherlands looked at him and smiled "You bet I am." She took his drink and downed it "Man I hate summer."

"Hey…I was drinking that." Belgium pouted.

"Not anymore." Netherlands smirked as she sat down. She sighed "You know anyone could have seen me doing that…I'm not wearing a bra remember…"

Belgium giggled "Didn't it excite you?"

"Kinda." Netherlands yawned and stretched boredly.

Belgium smiled happily and patted his legs "Can we have sex?"

Netherlands sat up and crawled over to him "Man is that all you think about?" she purred "Sex sex sex?"

Belgium nodded "Uh huh!"

Netherlands smirked and pulled something out from the skirt's waistband "Look what I have."

Belgium blinked at the slim vibrator he used on Netherlands the day before "Wh-what?"

Netherlands licked it perversely before smirking at him "I think you still should feel what you made me feel." She grinned "Don't worry I have the hand cream." She held it out and lubed it up "You don't get my pussy unless you let me put this in."

Belgium blushed "I've told you so many times! S-stop saying that word!"

Netherlands smirked "Bend over."

Belgium's cheeks flushed as he pulled down his pants "You're so mean…I-I don't wanna do anal."

Netherlands kissed his hair "Aren't you even a little curious about what it feels like as a boy? Don't you wanna know what Romano feels when he is with Spazzoid?"

"A-a little." Belgium blushed sticking his butt out as he latched onto the back of the sofa.

"Good boy." Netherlands smiled. She kissed his cheek lightly as her hand wandered down to his butt "Now bear with it okay?"

He nodded swallowing he really didn't want to do that…but Netherlands was right. He was so very curious. Netherlands slipped a finger in slowly "How's that?"

"Feels…kinda weird…" he muttered "Please tell me you won't…you know stick you in my butt when you're a boy and I'm a girl?"

Netherlands shook her head "No I won't there won't be much point." She shrugged and moved her finger in and out slowly before pushing in the toy. Belgium yelped in shock.

"H-hey?!"

"Shh you like it." Netherlands smirked. She stroked his needy member slowly making him moan and bite his lip. Grinning she moved the toy which elicited soft mewls to fall from the small nation.

"A-ah! I-is it supposed to feel this weird?" he whined.

"Yep." Netherlands grinned.

Belgium sank his teeth into the couch shyly as his cheeks burned bright red "O-oh…this feels nice…"

Netherlands smiled and licked his neck "I knew you would like it because you're such a dirty little boy."

Belgium whined his hips moving back onto the toy; suddenly he arched up letting out a loud cry "Ahh! Wh-what is this?"

"Hm?" Netherlands tilted her head "Oh you mean this?" she pushed the toy in harder making Belgium squeal. "Oh so you mean this spot here?" she laughed softly "That's your prostrate. Feels good huh?"

Belgium panted his hands digging into Netherlands' wrists "P-please pull it out! I-I don't wanna come yet I wanna have sex with you."

Netherlands smiled and slid the toy out slowly "There we go." She murmured softly.

Belgium looked at her with large pleading eyes "N-now I know." He said softly.

"Yes you do." Netherlands smirked she lay back on the couch "Okay then take me I guess."

Belgium looked excited and crawled onto her; he kissed her gently as he moved a hand down in between her legs. Netherlands moaned softly as Belgium caressed her and slipped a finger inside. "You're so wet again." He smiled.

"Sh-shut up." She panted softly "It was exciting seeing you like that."

Belgium giggled "And just yesterday you were repulsed by me."

"I-I wasn't repulsed." Netherlands moaned "J-just shocked." She gasped as three fingers made their way inside her. "O-oh God!" she moaned again her back arching up against the intruding digits.

"Hehee you really like this huh?" Belgium giggled.

"A-a little." Netherlands blushed.

"You are a very sexy woman." Belgium sighed "I wish I was as sexy as you."

"Y-you are." Netherlands opened her eyes "T-trust me."

Belgium smiled "Thanks." He wriggled into position and pushed in once again too roughly.

Netherlands yelped and thumped him in the top of the head "GAH! You stupid prick! I told you yesterday to go gently!"

Belgium rubbed his head "I-I'm sorry! I-I mean I'm a girl! I-I should know how much it hurts to have your virginity taken. I-I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Netherlands said through gritted teeth.

"A-are you sure? I-I think I made you bleed…"

"Just move." She snapped.

Belgium yelped in shock "S-sorry okay!" he moved slowly making Netherlands breathe out shakily it was starting to ease.

She relaxed and closed her eyes. "You need to think more."

"I-I know." Belgium pouted "But wow you feel so good! I'm going in so easily!"

Netherlands moaned softly "Y-yeah well…"

Belgium moaned softly his hands gripping her breasts. Netherlands gasped as he squeezed her breasts then went down to suck on her nipple again. "N-no! S-stop doing that!" she whined her legs turning to jelly. She moaned and arched her back, it was like her E-zone was being touched which thankfully it wasn't she would lose control if that damn scar was touched right now as well as everything else.

Belgium moaned ecstatically "Y-you feel so good!" he buried his face in her breasts again.

Netherlands cried out she was so close and he was in so deep she couldn't help herself. Her body shook as she screamed out her pleasure again. Panting she felt Belgium shoot inside her, she closed her eyes as she was filled. "I-I better not get fucking pregnant." She muttered.

Belgium giggled "You won't the spell goes in 24 hours for you anyway!"

Netherlands nodded as she slumped back "Th-that was good…I'm not gonna lie."

Belgium smiled "I'm glad."

"I could go for a smoke now." Netherlands smirked.

Belgium pouted "That is so cheap! Having a smoke after sex? How French of you."

Netherlands laughed "I'm not French and that's an insult shorty."

Belgium whined "I have the upper hand!" he pounced on Netherlands' breasts again making her squeak in shock.

"N-no! Not again! G-get off! Femke! FEMKE! AHHH!"

**AN: There's part 2 done o3o **

**Part 3 coming up soon.**

**Please Review**

**Arigatou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's Part 3 and it is the last one. The italics in this are Netherlands'/Belgium's imagination and it will only be when Netherlands (imaginary Male) speaks.**

**Warning: Yuri, smut**

Nethy's Worst Nightmare

Part 3: A touch of Yuri

Belgium yawned and woke up to find herself back to normal. "Aww I'm a girl again." She giggled and poked her breasts "Hello again my old friends."

"Who are you talking to?" Netherlands asked sleepily.

Belgium looked over at the woman lying on her side next to her. "Nothing." She smiled poking Netherlands' breast under the covers.

"Hey." She opened an eye "What was that for?"

"I dunno." Belgium giggled "Just for fun."

"I see." Netherlands closed her eye again and grabbed Belgium's breast "How about that for fun."

"Hey! That's meeean!" Belgium grabbed her hands she squeaked as she was yanked close to Netherlands. "H-hey."

"Shut up." Netherlands smiled "Go to sleep."

"I want to do something fun I'm not sleepy." She nuzzled Netherlands' breast eagerly "Can we have sex?"

"Again?" Netherlands sighed "We have had so much sex this weekend. Not that I'm complaining."

Belgium giggled "Then let's have sex again. It might make me sleep."

"What time is it?" Netherlands sat up making Belgium roll off onto her side of the bed. "Ugh it's ten AM what's the point." She stood up and stretched "You're a pain in the ass do you know that?"

"Yupp." Belgium smiled her cute kitty smile at him "So what are we going to do today?"

Netherlands shrugged "I dunno. Go around Spain's and unnerve him with my rack?"

Belgium giggled again "You are so mean!"

Netherlands grinned and pulled on one of her shirts, she buttoned it up and scowled as the buttons strained against her bust. "You should buy yourself more clothes."

"For another few hours? No. That's a waste of money." Netherlands said frowning. She yanked on Belgium's skirt and underwear and frowned at her legs "There's too much on show…"

Belgium shook her head "Nah it's fine come on let's go see little Roma it has been too long."

Netherlands sighed and followed her "Fine."

**XxX**

Spain opened his door and smiled "Hola." He was greeted with a frowning woman who was quite tall. Taller than him anyway. She was wearing a shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination as an impressive cleavage met him, (him being only chest height) she also wore a short skirt that also didn't leave much to the imagination. She raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Move Spaz." She frowned.

"S-Spaz?" Spain blinked only Netherlands would call him that.

"Be nice Eber." Belgium giggled. She smiled cutely "Hello Toni."

Spain smiled "Hello Femke~" he scooped her up into a hug and twirled her happily "You look so cute today."

She giggled happily "I do don't I~ you would have loved me yesterday! I was a boy! And I was so cute."

"Si si I bet you were." Spain smiled happily "Come in."

Romano popped his head out from behind a doorway and his eyes widened at the sight of Netherlands. He swallowed and walked up to her "Ciao bella."

"Please." Netherlands smirked "You wouldn't handle this much woman just stick to your little Spazzoid."

Romano blushed heavily "I-I'm not with him! H-he's my lodger! Trust me lady." He smiled sweetly and smoothed his hair back.

Netherlands smirked "Okay I'll bite." She leaned down towards him showing him her cleavage "So…you like me huh? Do you want to have sex with me?" she purred huskily. Romano squeaked and nodded. "Oh really?" She tilted his face towards hers "I bet you would." Romano's cheeks heated up. "You're so…cute." She licked her lips and smirked "So cute…" He shivered lightly.

Spain looked at them and jealousy flared viciously "Boss España knee attack!" he yelled kicking her in the back of the knees. Netherlands yelped and landed on Romano who fell back onto the floor. Belgium popped her head out into the hallway and giggled.

Netherlands sat up a little. Romano's face was squashed between her boobs and his curl was a heart. "You Spazzoid!" Netherlands yelled at Spain, she looked down and blushed seeing what an uncompromising position they were in. "O-oops." She stood up. Romano had a blissful but stunned look on his face.

Belgium giggled again "He looks like little Ita~"

Spain scooped up Romano "He is my Roma. Netherlands you shouldn't trick him like that."

"W-wait Netherlands?!" Romano snapped back into reality "H-how?"

Netherlands shrugged "Don't ask Belgium found some sort of drink and she of course drank it and became a boy."

"This drink was it in a pink box with a kitty print on it?" Spain asked curiously.

Belgium nodded "y=Yes why?"

"Oh! I found one of those too a few weeks ago~ and I drank some. Roma was so happy."

Romano blushed heavily "N-no I wasn't! And besides y-you don't have…err…" he gestured boobs and pointed to Netherlands "Like that."

Netherlands rolled her eyes "Yeah I know these puppies are just too big."

Belgium smirked slyly "Hey Roma you should feel them."

"Wh-what?!" he yelped.

Spain pouted "No he shouldn't."

"Go on~" Belgium giggled "Give them a squeeze~"

Netherlands sighed "Fine."

Romano looked shy "I-I can?"

Netherlands smirked at him coyly which instantly made his cheeks heat up again. "Of course."

Belgium smiled cutely "Toni too right?"

"He's gay so why will it bother him?" Netherlands said unfolding her arms.

Romano shyly poked her boob. "O-okay done."

Netherlands snorted "Call that a grope? That's ridiculous." She grabbed his hands and clamped them on her chest. Romano's curl scrunched up and shook as his face turned as red as a tomato. He blushed and his hands automatically squeezed her breasts. Netherlands looked over at Belgium who was giggling cutely. "I suppose you love to see this huh?"

"Of course look how cute little Roma looks."

Netherlands rolled her eyes and looked up at Romano who was staring at her cleavage mesmerised. He squeezed harder watching the flesh spill through his fingers. Netherlands tensed holding her breath she was starting to get aroused but she refused to let loose in front of Spain who was staring curious. Belgium had a mischievous smirk and Netherlands started to think Belgium knew what she was doing. She flashed a glare at the small Belgian. She giggled and looked innocent.

Netherlands gasped as Belgium pushed Spain towards her "Go on feel them."

"H-hey! Don't pimp me out!"

"I'm not asking them to pay." Belgium smiled her kitty smile again.

Netherlands pouted as Spain laughed happily and poked her boob "Hahaa~ they feel like a soft marshmallow~"

Netherlands grinded her teeth and glared at Belgium again who smirked and mouthed "Your turn tonight."

Netherlands frowned a little then she got it, obviously she could get revenge by making Belgium pay later tonight. She nodded smirking. Romano blushed and looked at Spain as if he snapped him out of his stupor "I-I'm sorry!" he yelped removing his hands.

Netherlands blinked "What?"

"I-I never meant to grope you! Th-they were just so soft! A-and big!"

Netherlands sighed as the Italian panicked "I don't care I told you to do it."

Spain smiled happily and grabbed Romano's cheeks "You're so red and cute~ you always go to pieces when you see a pretty woman."

Romano whined and pushed his hands off "You stupid bastard!"

Spain laughed cheerfully. Belgium giggled "You're so cute Roma."

"N-not cute." He mumbled in Spain's chest who had yanked him into a hug. Netherlands stretched lazily and you could almost hear the buttons strain on her shirt. Belgium giggled and grabbed her arms to pulls them down.

"You're going to rip your shirt."

"It's not my fault my tits are too big." Netherlands pouted she looked down at her bust and frowned. "I really should go home and take this off."

Belgium's eyes glittered "Really?"

Netherlands looked at her in confusion "But you're a girl now you don't need to have sex."

"I don't care stupid I still want it." Belgium smiled sweetly.

Netherlands sighed "Well I can't hate you for that I bug you for sex enough."

"Uh-huh!" Belgium grinned.

"Well we better go home. Bye Spaz bye Romano." Netherlands stood up.

**XxX**

Belgium stayed where she was, lying on the bed on her side. It was Netherlands' revenge she knew it. She had a tie tied around her eyes and another around her wrists to keep her still. "Just lie still and don't move." Netherlands purred. Belgium felt her crawl on the bed towards her. "It's perfect for you to just use your senses of touch."

Belgium nodded her cheeks heating up; she felt the weight behind her. Obviously Netherlands laid down there. She swallowed as she felt long elegant fingers slide under her arm underneath her, the nails slightly scratching her skin but it just made her tingle. She was of course butt naked so she was free for Netherlands to seize. She gasped as she felt her breast get grabbed almost roughly, squeaking and shivering in anticipation she could feel warm breath on the nape of her neck. A tongue made her way down her neck, and over her shoulder. Belgium's breath came out a little shorter as the slender fingers caressed her nipples making them become erect. Netherlands never said a word she didn't have to. Belgium moaned as she felt the delicious sharp pain of her small buds being pinched "N-no!" she gasped out.

Netherlands smirked as she trailed a hand down Belgium's soft curves. Belgium gasped feeling the nails lightly scrape across her thighs and move down across her pelvis. Her breathing became more ragged as her nipple was abused and the hand wandered down lower. Her legs automatically opened for the invasion. And soon enough she got it, Netherlands rubbed her between her legs making her moan and arch her back. The pain mixed with pleasure was becoming too much. Netherlands laughed lightly in her ear which made her shiver. "You're becoming so wet." She purred. Belgium whined it was true, she was.

"P-please." She opened her legs wider. Netherlands moved her hand to behind her so she could easily get to her entrance.

"I see." She smirked. Belgium swallowed thickly and let out a loud moan as a finger made its way inside her. Netherlands smiled and licked her neck again as she moved her finger in and out slowly. Belgium bit her lip; her inner walls were being teased mercilessly and even more so when a second finger pushed its way in. She cried out wishing for more, her body almost convulsed as Netherlands nipped her ear lightly.

"I-I need you." She whimpered.

Netherlands grinned "Yes I bet you do. But sadly I don't have a dick anymore now do I?" she purred.

Belgium whimpered "T-tongue…"

"Hm?" Netherlands smirked removing her fingers making Belgium cry out. "What was that?"

"P-please! Use your t-tongue." She whined softly and rolled over onto her back "Please!"

"I could but then…what do I get out of it?" Netherlands smiled "It's not fair that you get all the pleasure and I get none right?"

"I-I will do it too! I-I promise!"

"Very well then." Netherlands smiled slyly. She untied Belgium's hands "But do I want you to see or not?" She smiled.

"Please! I-I want to!" she whined her hands going to the tie.

"Well I guess I could." Netherlands smiled and ripped it off.

Belgium blinked in the harsh light and smiled "I can see you again."

Netherlands shook her head "You're such a moron. So how shall we do this?"

Belgium smiled "Put your legs over my head like…you know…"

"Sixty-nine?" Netherlands said curiously. "Well it's not like we haven't done it before."

Belgium nodded her cheeks flushing a little "O-okay."

Netherlands smirked and stood up "Well I get to be on top because it's my revenge."

Belgium nodded smiling sweetly. "Okay."

Netherlands turned around so she was in position her head by Belgium's vitals and hers by Belgium's head. Belgium smiled shyly and gripped Netherlands' hips, she slowly licked her. Netherlands gasped "S-so soon?"

Belgium smiled "Uh huh and besides you're the one who's getting really wet."

"Look who's talking." Netherlands smirked. She dipped her head down and licked Belgium roughly making her whine softly. She bit her lip a little before licking Netherlands making her speed up a little. Belgium smiled and sucked slightly on Netherlands' clitoris which instantly made the elder nation moan loudly. Smiling she sucked more enjoying the sounds of her lover. Netherlands shook slightly and pushed her fingers back into the smaller girl swiftly as she licked her clitoris again. Belgium closed her eyes It was too good.

Belgium slipped her tongue inside Netherlands which made her cry out loudly. She sat up and tried to pull her hips out of Belgium's grip but she clung to her hips really hard and continued licking. "N-no this I-is my revenge!" she panted and grabbed her own breasts and started to knead them slowly while panting in pleasure "O-oh God…"

She bit her lip feeling herself become close "N-no!" she came with a loud moan that made Belgium shiver in pleasure. "Th-that was…so harsh." She panted.

Belgium giggled as Netherlands fell off her to let her sit up "What? I'm letting you take revenge."

"No…you're not." Netherlands smirked "You made me come first how is that justice?"

"Well think about it…if you were a man again you would demand a blow job for revenge right?"

"I…I guess so." She said a little puzzled.

"Then it's the same." Belgium smiled cutely.

Netherlands shrugged "Very true." She walked over to the wardrobe "Now where is your damn toy."

"Wait! Don't!" Belgium stood up hurriedly.

"Huh?" Netherlands pulled open the door of the wardrobe "Why?"

Belgium blushed "B-because I…"

Netherlands spotted a box at the top she smiled and pulled on it but it slipped open and a bunch of stuff fell out and landed on the floor around her feet. She blinked "Oh wow…you have waaaay too many sex toys. Why?" She frowned a little "Don't I please you enough?"

"Yes! You do! It's just I have kinks…" she mumbled "Iwashopingtotrythemonyou." She said really fast.

"Huh?" Netherlands tilted her head "What?"

"I said I…I was hoping to try some on you one day." Belgium hid under the bedcovers.

Netherlands paled "Are you insane?!"

"No! Just horny…"

Netherlands sighed and looked at them curiously, she picked up a leather riding crop "Has someone been looking at Germany's books again?"

"N-no! Not since…last time…" She and Italy had sniggered and giggled over Germany's books but when he came home he kicked them both out and refused to talk to them for weeks which had then led Italy spending time around Spain's house crying to Romano.

Netherlands smirked and grabbed a few and walked over to her "You really mean to use these on me? Well it's not going to work."

Belgium whined staying hidden "Stop being meeean!"

"How am I being meeean?" she mimicked.

The lump under the covers just shook. Netherlands smirked and pushed the figure down and straddled it "You are such a cute girl…I may have to punish you though for hiding all this crap from me and making me feel inferior."

"It's only when you're not here!" Belgium called out "And you're sitting on my boobs!"

"Good." Netherlands smiled "So what do you think about when you're having it off?"

"Y-you and I s-sometimes talk aloud…like you're there…" Belgium muttered.

"Show me." Netherlands grinned.

"No."

"Come on. You've sat there and watched me jerk off so many times."

"That's different!"

"How?" Netherlands pouted and yanked the covers off to be met with a very red faced Belgium "Am I heavy?"

"Yes. Your boobs alone weigh ten stone." She whined.

"Thanks love you too." Netherlands smiled.

Belgium whined "Get oooff!"

"Nope." Netherlands smiled at her sweetly "Unless…you masturbate."

"What?!" Belgium squeaked.

"Come on. For me?"

"W-well…" Belgium swallowed "Only if you do it too."

Netherlands sighed "Fine."

Belgium giggled and wriggled under her "Get off me then."

Netherlands did so and grabbed two toys "Here. Whoa why is this one so heavy?" she asked looking at it curiously.

"I-it's the only one close to your size." Belgium blushed taking it "And it's my favourite one for it."

Netherlands' cheeks flushed deeply "N-no way! C-close?! So you mean I'm bigger than that?!"

"Uh-huh!" Belgium smiled sweetly "Aren't you proud."

"Doesn't it fucking hurt? I mean when you first rammed yourself in me it hurt like fuck." Netherlands blushed heavily taking it again. She placed the end near her groin "No way…that's…impossible…"

"Nope you're a big guy Nethy." Belgium giggled "Hehee it looks like you have a penis."

Netherlands blushed "Yeah maybe." She dropped it and gave it back "Here you take it."

Belgium laid back her cheeks bright red "O-okay but don't make a noise I'm going to pretend I'm on my own okay Eberrich?"

"Okay okay show me." Netherlands smiled.

Belgium blushed and closed her eyes, she imagined Netherlands as a boy again and about to enter her. She rubbed herself with the toy first, biting her lip she moaned softly. "E-Eberrich…"

Netherlands blushed a little she was about to say something but held her tongue.

Belgium whined softly as she teased her entrance with the tip "N-no…don't tease…"

Netherlands blushed harder she really wanted to be a part of it, she could almost see the male her leaning down with a smirk over the small Belgian "_Oh? So you want me to stop?" _she could almost hear herself saying but as a man of course. Her hand trailed down her body.

"P-please! Eber…E-Eberrich please." Belgium whined softly as she pushed the toy inside slowly "A-ah! Oh God!"

Netherlands closed her eyes for a small moment as she pushed two fingers inside herself. She opened her eyes again as soon as she heard Belgium cry out "_You really do like it huh? Man you are such a slut."_

"N-not a slut…" Belgium whined. Netherlands gasped how did she know she was thinking that? Belgium moved the toy in and out of herself faster. "P-please n-not so rough."

"_You enjoy it rough."_ Netherlands could almost see the dark smirk forming on "his" face. She looked down small shame hitting her. Why did she treat Belgium so bad? The moans and panting escaped from her lips. Biting her lip she stifled them. Her other hand grabbed her breast again and started kneading it eagerly.

Belgium cried out as she moved the toy much harder she also rubbed and squeezed her breast. "A-ah! E-Eberrich!"

Netherlands swallowed as her body shook with pleasure. She loved Belgium and her moans right now were driving her crazy she was close she knew it.

"A-Ah s-so close." Belgium whined.

Netherlands' felt the tension rise. "A-ah I-I'm coming!"

"Ahhh!" they both cried out in sync. Belgium panted and let the toy drop she looked over at Netherlands who let her hands fall. She looked up smiling slightly "I-I…treat you bad huh?"

"Only…o-only during rough sex. When we make love you make me feel so beautiful." Belgium smiled. She held out her arms "Please."

Netherlands nodded and climbed back onto the bed "What do you want?"

"I want to cuddle." Belgium smiled "Usually I hug your pillow and pretend it's you because it still smells like you." She breathed in Netherlands' scent "Even though you're a woman you still smell the same. I love it."

"What of tulips and weed?" Netherlands smiled.

"No…tulips…and love…" Belgium yawned "Love you…"

"I love you too." Netherlands kissed her hair. "I really do."

"I know…" Belgium snuggled up close and fell asleep.

**XxX**

"Sooo~ Mr Francey pants did the spell work~"

"What spell?" France asked curiously.

"h-huh?" England looked at him shocked "You mean you never got my potion box?"

"No I didn't and even if I did I would just throw it out. I'm not an idiot." France raised an eyebrow.

"Dammit! You were supposed to become a woman so that I can seek my revenge for the time you, Prussia and Spain turned me into a woman and set a horny America on me!" England yelled.

France rolled his eyes "Like I said I would throw it out. I wonder whose door you left it at."

"Man you suck at Geography! Hahahaa!" America laughed.

"Yes…well…Wait! When the bloody hell did you get here?!" England yelled.

"I've been here the whole time dude I was visiting Canada."

"H-hello Mr England." Canada smiled.

England blinked "Hmmm…France may I offer you a drink of fine wine?"

"Non. Not from you eyebrows."

"HEY!"

_The end~_


End file.
